Opposites Attract
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Bella&Paul set after New Moon. Can a broken Bella help heal a damaged Paul? Their both hotheads, will it ever work? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**PPOV**

Stupid fucking leeches. Motherfucking parasites. I hated them. I hated them so. Fucking. Much. And I hated this Isabella Swan too. The freak of nature that she is. Running with vampires. Stupid bitch.

_Cool it, Paul,_ Sam said in my head, _You've not even met her._

_Not met any vamps yet, and I know I hate them,_ I snapped back.

No reply from Sam. Paul- 1 Sam-0. Sam chuckled in my head, telling me not everything was a competition.

We were on our way the get Jake, the newbie. This was how I know about Bella Swan. Jake was obsessed with her, and Sam had told him he couldn't see her. I agreed completely, we couldn't be collaborating with the other side.

Sam mentally shakes his head, and howls out loud. We're nearing Jared and Embry's house. In a matter of seconds, their with us. Wolf speed, gotta love it.

We're on the tree line when we phase back, ignoring the rain. It doesn't make us cold like it would a normal human.

I spot Jake instantly, talking to a pale face. I listen, and realize this is the famous Isabella Swan. I'm so disgusted with her, I don't even look.

Jake's basically telling her he can't ever see her again, and I do sort of feel sorry for them. Perhaps if there was no vamps there would be no wolves, and maybe they'd have worked.

The girl starts crying, and I sigh, bored with this game. Eventually, Jake leaves, but not before urging her to work it out.

I start shaking, realizing he wanted this pale-face to know what we were. If her dead boyfriend had been here, he could have told her. But no, he left and Jake had to pick up the pieces. She was a little too clingy, in my opinion.

"What the fuck, Jacob," I growl when he reaches us, "_'try and work it out'_? She can't fucking know,"

"Wait and see," Jake says at me. Poor kid, he really loved her.

We go to run patrols. We've been chasing this red-head for a few months now, but we don't know what she wants. If I catch her, though, her second death will be more painful than the first.

Jake's thoughts kept creeping into my mind. He was still pinning over this chick, hoping he'd have imprinted on her, sad he didn't.

_Shut the fuck up, Jake, I don't want to feel this_ I thought. He growled at me.

_You can't fucking feel anything, Paul, you heartless bastard, _He snapped back.

_**ENOUGH!**_ Damn Alpha's word.

There was no sign of the Redhead today, so Jake, Embry and I headed to Sam's. Emily had cooked us up a feast, and I kissed her ruined cheek for her. I love that woman, but more like a mother way, though we were the same age. Seeing as my mother and I were never close, to put it mildly, she was the closest thing I had.

"Right," she said, after we went for our fourth portion, rapping our knuckles with a spoon, "Leave the food. I don't think your brothers are going to be happy if there's none left,"

"Damn right we're not," Jared said, making her jump. He hugged her, before tucking in. Sam grinned at her, and took her gently in his arms, kissing all over her face, making her giggle. They were good together, and though I usually resented couples, I couldn't hate their happiness, because they were sweet.

Whoa there, Paul, not going soft are we?

I shook my head, and went to go get more food, but Sam playfully shoved me out the way.

"Me want food," he said, banging his chest, "Me Alpha. You wait,"

I laughed and shoved him back, getting another plateful.

**BPOV**

I lay on my bed and cried. I don't think I'd ever cried so much, other than when Edward left. Jake had gone, he didn't want me. I wasn't good enough. I was never good enough.

What was wrong with me? Why did everyone leave me? Maybe I didn't deserve to be loved. I would live my life alone. I think I'd prefer that, over being left every time I loved.

Jake had told me to work something out, but I didn't know what the fuck he was on about. It was so unfair, adding insult to injury.

The hole Edward had ripped was open again. Jake had smothered it, but now… now it was worse. So much fucking worse I wanted to scream.

I heard Charlie come up the stairs, and pause outside of my door, but he didn't come in. I wouldn't be surprised if her was going to pack his bag and leave me too.

I fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about Jacob. But this was a different Jacob. I could hear his voice telling me the stories on the beach, and then Jake turned into a wolf, like in the stories.

I woke up, and I _knew_. Well, I was going to go and see him.

I pulled up at the Black house and rapped on the door, not caring if it was early. Billy opened the door almost immediately, he probably heard my truck coming.

"Bella," he said.

"I need to see him,"

"He's not in,"

I look at Billy, aware he's lying. But I don't know what to say, what if he doesn't know, and I blurt it out?

"I'm sorry, but I really have to see him," I say, and walk around him, towards Jake's room.

"Bella," he warns, wheeling after me. I open the door, and stare at the sleeping Jake.

"Maybe I'll come back later," I mumble, and leave the house again.

Then I see them.

**PPOV**

We'd just pulled our cut-offs on at the tree-line when Jared growls. His eye sight is by far the best, and he's staring at Jake's house. I smell the air, and her scent hits me. I growl to, and Jared, Embry and I flank Sam.

She comes out the house, and freezes when she sees us. I expect her to run away, it's what she should do. But she storms towards us, and I don't give her the respect of looking at her face. Instead, I look at her body. Not bad, actually.

The little human, and she was small, was asking what the fuck we'd done to Jake. She thought he was scared of us. Ha! I couldn't help but snort. Then she turned on me, and I looked into her eyes. She was beautiful, despite the fact I'd pissed her off. My wolf automatically wanted to apologise, but I wasn't giving into some leech-lover.

She says something, I'm mesmerized by her, but I retaliate. She punches me across the face, and I start shaking. **HOW DARE MY IMPRINT HIT ME! SHE WILL SUBMIT!**

But I push my wolf down, and I feel myself shaking. Sam tells Bella to get back, and she does so just in time. When I explode, she runs back to Jake's house. Jake himself comes running out, and changes in midair. Impressive.

He growls at me, and explores my mind. I feel his rage when he realizes what's happened.

_**NO! SHE'S MINE!**_He screams at me. I'm wary, knowing he could kill me, _Kill you? No, I'm not that fucking nice_.

_It'll only hurt her,_ I say back, and he pauses, _Plus, I don't even want her. You're welcome to he_

I can feel him calming, but as I'm naturally an asshole, I can't help but say something else.

_Actually, let me fuck her, then you can have her. Yeah, let me make her scream my name, and submit to me, then you can have her_

He lost it, coming for me. I defend myself, and we roll into the forest, snapping and clawing. Sam tells Jared and Embry to take Bella to Emily, and fazes in to stop us.

_Jake, leave Paul the fuck alone_

Jake stops trying to kill me, and Sam looks into our minds, working out what happened.

_Oh shit_ he says. Jake agrees, and I shrug, _Paul, what do you mean you 'don't want her'_

_I don't want an imprint if she's a fucking leech lover_

_She's the one that made them leave, Paul, if it wasn't for her, they'd still be here_

_I don't care, Sam, she loved them_

But I did care. I could hear Sam's mind ticking, and I growled at his plan.

_No! I'm not fucking moving school!_

_Like you go anyway, _Jake said. He agreed it wasn't a good idea.

_Like it or not, Isabella is your soul mate, you're going to her school, don't make me make it an order._

I grumbled all the way to Sam's/

_You're going to apologise_ Sam said after Jake left.

_I don't know what to do, Sam. I can't love her._

_Fate's a strange thing, Paul, but if you ever need my help, just ask. I won't tell the other guys unless you ok it_

I nodded, and went in. Jake had been waiting for us. Sam told him not to say a word, and he had to agree.

Sam went in first, kissing Emily's face, but I couldn't even find it in my heart to like it. I just wanted that to be me and Bella.

I went in next, going to sit at the table, laughing and shoving them. I took a deep breath and looked up at Bella, who was watching me.

"Sorry," I said to her. She nodded and smiled slightly. But when Jake leant against the door frame, it disappeared. They went for a walk, and I instantly felt the loss. And anger. How **dare** my mate be with another guy? She would know who she belonged to soon enough.

"Paul?" someone said, and I looked up, "Man, you space hard,"

I blink, and look at Sam.

"We're discussing Bella. What do you think about her,"

I knew Sam was urging me to tell them. And I knew I was going to. No secrets between brothers, but they'd better not tell her.

"Uh… well… I have to tell you guys something," I say, and they all look at me, even Emily.

"What?" Jared demands.

"Uh… I sorta… um… Imprinted on her?"

There was a silence, and then Jared howled with laughter. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to kill him. HOW DARE he laugh at us!

"What's so funny?" I growl out.

"Relax, Paul, it's just, yesterday you were saying you'd hate her no matter what,"

I couldn't hurt him, it was the truth, so I just shrug.

"Right," Sam says, "I don't want any of you to tell _anyone_, unless Paul okays it,"

The all nod, feeling the emphasis of the Alpha. I nod at Sam, thanking him.

"I'm so happy for you Paul!" Emily squeals, running over and hugging me. I look at Sam, who's ginning, and when he nods, I hug her back.

"Thanks, Em," I say, laughing. She stands away, beaming.

"Another girl. Finally. Oh my god, Kim's going to be so happy when you tell her,"

Jared grins, and I get up.

"I gotta go," I say, and leave the house.

The truth is, they're all so happy, but I don't know if I want Bella. She loved a vampire, which is basically a walking dead body. I shudder, how could she be attracted to that?

I sit at the bottom of the tree somewhere in the forest.

How could she put herself in the danger of their company? Jake had explained what happened at her party. That just proved the danger, she was lucky to be alive.

Did she kiss him? I'm sure I remember Jake being pissed that she'd kissed him. Eugh, surely it was like kissing a stone?

Did she sleep with him?

That made me shake.

She was mine. No other guy would ever touch her like that. It made me made that the leech might have done it. Would that make her a necrophiliac? Ugh, that made me want to throw up. If the leech touched her, he would pay.

Ok, so by now I had realized I couldn't live without her. But I didn't know how well she was going to take my protectiveness. Because I knew I was going to be a possessive little fucker. I couldn't help it, the thought of someone else thinking about her…

I threw a rock and a tree fell over.

My bad.

Maybe Sam's plan wasn't so bad. Attend her school, get close, scare off competition. Fuck her senseless.

Oh yeah, that could work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; This is for WerCub, because she's awesome! Sorry for the delay in the updating! Love you guys!**

**BPOV**

"Well, I guess I understand, Sam," I mumble into the phone, "Why can't he just stay at his old school?"

"He... didn't fit in so well. It was a joint decision to move him. Please, we just need you to be his guide,"

"Ok, um, what time should I pick him up?"

There was muttering on the other side of the line.

"He says he'll pick you up," Sam says, "If that's ok,"

I heard a growling on the other side, and someone muttered something.

"Uh, sure. Pick me up at eight... I guess," I agree reluctantly.

"Thank you, Bella," Sam said, hanging up. I shake my heard. Fucking Paul? Just great, that was all I needed. I was like a zombie already at school. I did not need him adding to my misery. If he didn't behave... deal was off.

I went back into the kitchen to make dinner for Charlie. I wasn't going to eat, nothing tasted good enough these days, since... he left. It was as though he'd taken half of me, and my stomach was included.

Jacob had almost fixed me. I had been better in the months I spent with him, almost old Bella. But he'd left me too. Everyone leaves me in the end, I was disposable. Unimportant. I'd end up marrying Mike Newton and living a horrible life. I had been exposed to Vampires. I'd had the chance of an everlasting family with everlasting love. But it had been cruelly ripped away from me.

Charlie came in, and went through his routine. I knew when he was hanging his gun up, and I knew exactly when he'd come into the kitchen. Three, two, one...

"Hey, Bells," he says, dropping into his seat, "Smells good,"

I try and smile, but I'm sure it comes out as a grimace. Sighing inwardly, I serve him.

"You not eating?"

"Already had mine," I tell him, nodding to the plate I'd put in the sink, cleverly disguising it with sauce. He grunted, and I relaxed, "I'm beat, I'm going to bed," I told him, and he nodded. I kissed his cheek, and started my nightly routine. Shower, homework, bed, nightmare, scream, Charlie, sleep.

I find that the shower is one of the best places to think. I had my revelation to come to Forks in the shower, instead of travelling with Renée and Phil. The calming water, the space, the solidarity, they all helped.

What was I going to do about Paul? What I wouldn't do, of course, is admit I find him incredibly attractive. That wouldn't end well. He's most likely laugh in my face. I'd heard of Paul Vuk's womanizing ways... in express detail from Lauren. Different girl on his arm every night... though from the sound of it she'd been unsuccessful so far. Ugh, if she started following him when I was around I would go mad. I could only take so much of her nasally voice.

The fact he'd rejected Lauren, suggested he only went for the most beautiful (or willing) girls. So I had no chance anyway, thank goodness.

After my shower, I began my English essay. It wasn't due for a week, but I had no other homework. My life had become incredibly boring in the last few months. I hadn't even realized I spent all my time with... him, until he left.

When I felt my eyes drooping, I slid into bed, and drifted into a restless sleep, continuing the rest of my routine without fail.

It was a rare sunny morning when I opened my eyes the next day. I pulled on a blouse and some jeans, not really paying attention. My converse were the only shoes I could really walk in these days, so they were pulled on too. By the time I was ready, it was eight. I heard a horn sounding from in front of the house, and dashed outside, only stumbling twice. A new record.

Paul was sitting in his car waiting for me. I walked over and climbed in.

"'Bout time, Swan," he mumbled, pulling away. I frowned slightly.

"I didn't keep you waiting that long," I said.

"Long enough," he told me, peeling down the road. I rolled my eyes.

We sat in silence for the rest of the drive, and I kept stealing glances at him. His plain white t-shirt clung to his body, showing his obvious six pack. His dark stonewash jeans were slung low on his hips, and I could clearly see the tops of his _Calvin Klein _boxers. I averted my gaze, telling myself I _did not_ like Paul.

_Oh but you do_, my mind told me, _you like him a lot_

Well, I damn well wasn't going to show it, I decided.

**PPOV**

I beeped my horn, watching her as she stumbled to the car. I got angry when I almost jumped out the car to help her. I didn't fucking like her!

I took in her appearance while she walked over. She had dark skinny jeans that clung to her luscious legs, a checked shirt that was pulled in with a belt, and converse. Her hair was its usual curly self, framing her paleface beautiful.

_Whoa there Paul, when did we start calling girls beautiful?_

I growled, shaking my head. She climbed in, after what seemed like a lifetime.

"'Bout time, Swan," I said, starting to drive. I didn't actually mean for her to hear it, but I saw her eyebrows furrow slightly as she frowned. Cute. _NO! Not cute. We __**do not**__ think of girls as cute!_

"I didn't keep you waiting that long," she told me, and I nearly laughed at her annoyance.

"Long enough," I said, speeding away from her house. The silence echoed around us while I drove. I so badly wanted to talk to her, ask her everything, listen to her amazing voice. But I didn't. I wouldn't give in so easily to the imprint. I'd use her as a lay, and move on. There was no way I was turning into a lovesick puppy.

She sighed as we pulled up. Relief? Worry? What was she feeling. I glanced at her face, but it was poker. She was good at masking her emotions, but that would have to stop. I followed her as she climbed out of the car, into the main office. I let her do most of the talking, only speaking when necessary. I had to fill out some forms.

"So how are you, Bella?" the ginger woman asked her.

"Oh, so-so," Bella said. I could hear the sadness and pain in her voice. I had to make that go away.

"It'll get better, hun," the woman said, patting her hand. Bella didn't say anything, but I knew she'd be smiling. She always seemed to try and make others feel better. Unlike me.

I went back over, looking pointedly at Bella. She blushed and looked down. The woman gave me my classes, which just so happened to be the same as Bella's. Sam's fault, not mine. He also suggest I sit next to Bella in all classes, as I didn't do so well with strangers.

"English first?" I asked when we were in the corridor. She nodded silently, leading the way to the building. I groaned when I spotted Lauren Mallory I groaned. Bella looked at me curiously, and took her seat. I gave my pass to Mr Berty, and he sat me next to Bella. Lauren was sitting at the desk next to me. Great. That girl had been trying to fuck me since I met her at a carnival. Unfortunately, I don't go for the blondes, or the green, fishy eyes.

"Hey Paul," she whispers, giggling, "What are you doing here?"

I see Bella's hand tighten around her pencil. Guess she doesn't like the nasally voice either, interesting.

"Uh, I got transferred," I muttered, slouching in my seat.

"Aww," she said, "Poor you, having to sit next to Bella,"

Bella's face was masked again, but I could almost feel the anger radiating from her. Lauren wasn't making any effort to be quiet, and a few people had turned to see what was happening. Bella's cheeks were growing steadily redder.

"I don't mind, Lauren," I said through clenched teeth. My imprint was feeling upset, and I couldn't really help her, "I _like_ Bella,"

Lauren raised her eyebrow, and I felt Bella's shocked gaze on the back of my head.

"Uh, why?" Lauren asked. Keep calm, Paulie boy, don't phase.

_Because. She isn't just interested in her looks, she cares about other things. She isn't shallow enough to be thinking about what people think of her all the time. She cares for others, not just herself. She loves so easily, and people keep taking advantage. She's naturally beautiful, and she doesn't even realise it! She doesn't feel the need to slap fake tan on, or dip her face in makeup. She's smart, she's funny, and she's the kindest person I've ever met. _

I knew Bella would kill me if I said that, so I settled for shrugging, and saying;

"She's interesting,"

Lauren shook her head at me like I was crazy, and Mr Berty finally decided to start the lesson. I didn't really pay attention, having covered this in the Rez school. Bella took notes, but I could se her heart wasn't in it.

"Thank you," she whispered at the end. It was so quiet that even I didn't hear it, and I'm a wolf.

"No problem," I said, standing.

The rest of the day went by without incident. I had lunch with Bella at her table. She told me she used to sit with the people over with Lauren, but then things happened.

Of course, I knew all about the Cullens' leaving, but she didn't know that I knew, so I kept my comments to myself.

"So, you got a decent guy then?" I asked, honestly interested. I didn't miss the way she winced.

"Uh... no. I used to, but... we broke up," she whispered. I saw the tears that filled her eyes.

"So where are the hot girls here then?" I asked, being my usual asshole self. I saw the anger flash in her eyes.

"Maybe the same place as the hot guys," she said, sounding slightly stung. I noticed a boy across the cafeteria staring unwaveringly at Bella.

"Who's that?" I asked her. She looked at me, and then followed my gaze, blushing as she met his eyes.

"Mike Newton," she mumbled.

"He's staring at you,"

"Well done, Paul,"

"I don't like it,"

"I don't like it either,"

"Want me to stop him?"

Her shocked face lifted up slowly, and I saw her eyes wide.

"No. No, I don't want you to stop him! You can't just _hurt_ people because they do something you don't like!"

"Actually," I pointed out, "You can,"

She sighed angrily, picking up her books, and muttering about me being stupid. I didn't ever realize she was leaving until she was gone. Then I untangled my legs and followed her. I turned the corner and nearly tripped over her small, hunched figure.

"Watch it, Swan," I mutter, but I stop whatever insult was coming from my throat when I saw the tear tracks down her cheeks, "Hey, you ok?" I ask her softly, sitting on the floor with her.

"Yeah, sorry," she mumbles, starting to get up. I pull her back down, and she doesn't resist. When she was sitting I put my arm around her shoulder and wiped the tears away.

_What the fuck are you doing, dude? _My brain was screaming, but for once I ignored it.

"It's ok, Bella, don't cry," I whisper. She sniffs.

"I didn't mean it," she murmurs, "Sometimes it just happens,"

"I know," I tell her, "But if you need to talk, I'm here,"

She looks up at me, her big doe eyes melting the wall around my heart.

"Ditto," she whispered, hugging me. I grinned at her.

"Thanks, Swan,"

"Anytime, Vuk. You know, you're kinder than you make out to be,"

"Only for you," I said. Her scent was filling me nose, driving me insane. This was what I wanted for my future, me and Bella. The fact that I felt more relaxed, just holding her, than I had in years spoke volumes. The imprint was right, I did love her.

"Why?" she asked, pulling away.

_No! She __**CANNOT**__ reject us!_

"I don't know," I admit, "I just... am,"

She looked at me, and my heart broke when I saw the fear there. She stood up, and I followed her.

"I'm sorry, I... can't," she stuttered, backing away. Something was wrong here. I was missing something , what had happened to her? What had the fucking vamp done to her?

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head, and runs into the girls bathroom. i stand there, not sure where to go. I'm pretty sure she wants space, so I walk into the grounds.

"Hey Paulie," Lauren says from behind me. Ugh, just what I fucking need.

"What?" I ask, turning. Actually, making Bella jealous might make her realize her feeling for me. I sat back on the table behind me, making a group of young girls scatter, giggling.

"Just wondering if you needed a hand with anything?" she asked flirtatiously. She draped herself across me, and I saw Bella come out of the doors. Her eyes zeroed in on me, and I started to regret making this decision. I was about to go over when I saw her walk over to Newton.

"Hey Mike!" She said. I stiffened, what the fuck?

"Bella? Hey, you're back!" he said, grinning.

"Yeah, I am," she said, laughing, "Hey, we're in PE next, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm glad, I need someone big and strong to protect me from the ball," she told him, laying a hand on his arm. His heart rate increased rapidly, and I started shaking lightly.

"Oh, I'm not that strong," he said, and I could see him flexing his muscles.

"I don't know, you're the only real guy around here. The others all cheat and lie, but not you," she whispered in his ear.

_Don't phase. Do. Not. Phase. She's just making you jealous, she only wants you_.

The bell went, and Mike threw an arm around her shoulder. Her eyes located mine, and she raised her eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes at her, throwing my arm around Lauren, in a similar fashion to them.

Game on Swan.

**A/N; Please review! Constructive criticism is as welcome as compliments! **

**-A xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; I'm so sorry for not uploading, I know I'm horrible, and you'll probably murder me in my sleep... but if you do that, you'll never know what happens! SO, read my story till it's done, THEN kill me, ok? Cool, love you all XD**

**PPOV**

As it turned out, both Mike and I ended up defending Bella. She tripped over air, and though it was quite amusing, I couldn't help but worry.

"Dammit," Mike said, as he was hit with a ball. I smirked inwardly, it was just Bella and I left. And I'd be damned if we were losing. Though there were six guys in the other team, I'd been holding back. Well, no more, I'm just too damn competitive for my own good.

I picked up a pink ball, squeezing it slightly and picked my target. Pulling my arms back, I launched the ball at the biggest guy.

"Ow!" He shouted, as the rubbed connected with his torso. A ball went whizzing towards Bella, but I caught it, and held in a growl. I'd be damned if anyone hurt her.

That was two out, four to go.

Using the ball I caught, I threw it and hit a guy, before it bounced off him and hit someone else. Two birds with one stone. Yes! Vuk's a star!

Grinning, I watched as the remaining guys picked up balls. So they were going to bombard me? Ha, it nearly made me laugh.

They had two each, and I distanced myself from Bella, so she wouldn't get hit. But they didn't even look at her, their eyes were locked on me.

Bring. It. On.

Two balls were launched, then the next to. I simply jumped over the first two, and clutched the next to my chest.

"OUT!" The teacher yelled, "Paul and Bella win,"

She let us out early because we'd played so well, and I quickly showered. I noticed some of the boys looking nervous in the changing rooms, as I strutted out with a towel around my waist.

Getting changed quickly, I left the changing rooms to bump into Lauren. She'd obviously not showered, and I could smell the trace of sweat from her, and it really was repulsive. But I smiled all the same, trying and failing to put distance between us.

"Hey Paul," She said, her voice scratchy. I'm guessing she thought it was sexy... it wasn't.

"Hey, Lauren," I say, "What's up?"

"Well... we've still got five minutes before lunch... want to go find a closet somewhere?"

I took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose, and closing my eyes. No. No I did not. But how did I turn her down? How was I supposed to say no to the girl making Bella jealous?

"Paul?" an angels voice spoke. I opened my eyes and met Bella's orbs over Lauren's head.

"Hey, Bells," I said.

"What's going on here?" she asked, eyes flashing between Lauren and I.

"Nothing, I was just heading to lunch," I said, trying to get out of Lauren's grip. It didn't work.

"No, Paulie, come with me," Lauren whined. I sighed.

"No, Lauren, I don't like you," I said.

"But-" she started, but she was cut off. And not by me. By someone who I wouldn't have expected to have the balls to.

"He said NO, bitch! God, are you really that thick? Paul. Does. Not. Like. You! Get it through your fake extensions!" Bella shouted, and it all went silent. Her chest was rising up and down from anger, and I knew she was pissed.

"Excuse me?" Lauren said, stepping away from me, and towards Bella, "Look, bitch, just because you got Edward, doesn't mean you can have every guy I'm interested in. There's no way Paul likes you, you stupid whore,"

I noticed the way Bella winced when she said Edwards name, but her eyes steeled, and she smirked.

"Really? Let's see, shall we?" she said, standing flush against me. My breath caught in my throat as she wound her arms around my neck, stood on her tip toes and pulled my head down.

My lips crashed into her, and after the initial moment of shock, I took control, moving my lips possessively against hers. Moving backwards, so she was pressed into the wall, I wound my arms around her waist and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

In my life time, I've kissed seventy-six different girls- seventy-seven if you counted Bella. I've had a blow job from forty-seven, and slept with thirty-one. And I can honestly say, that out of everything, kissing Bella was the best. How could I ever hope for her just to be a lay? She would always be so much more. From one kiss, I could tell. She was it.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Paul was kissing me. _Paul_. Granted, he was probably only doing it to get Lauren to back off, but still, I, Bella Swan, was kissing a total hottie!

And I don't just mean hottie like, he's fit. No, his temperature was soaring. It contrasted nicely to Edwards freezing skin. Wait... Edward? Did I just think his name without hurting?

Paul pulled away, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was smiling down at me, and I could feel my face doing to same.

"Paul?" A voice said, to my right.

"Ugh, are you still here?" I ask, pissed at her for ruining the moment. Paul chuckled, kissing my forehead and holding me against his chest.

"Lauren, perhaps it would be best if you left," he said.

"But-"

"No, no buts, Lauren, leave," Even I could hear the authority in his voice. With a _hmmf_, Lauren left.

"Lunch?" Paul asked.

"Maybe," I said, smiling, "But maybe I promised Mike lunch,"

He growled, and I felt his fingers tickling my sides.

"Okok! I was joking! Stop!" I laughed until he stopped, then I mock-glared at him.

"Awww come on Bella, don't be mad," he said, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I felt my heart melting.

"Alright! God, how am I supposed to stay angry at that face?" I say, and he grins.

Taking my hand, he leads me up the stairs, and I grin back at him. Everything was perfect, what could possibly go wrong?

Why does that question always jinx life?

**A/N; I know it's short, but I'll upload soon. It's not been proof read, coz I'm getting kicked off my computer. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Firstly, I am so sorry for the delay in uploading, but my laptop broke, which had everything on it, and I'm really bad at re-writing chapters Also, some of you may know that I have a long battle with depression. The year has been really bad for me, as, a few months ago, my mum went in for an operation, and she lost a lot of blood, as she wouldn't stop bleeding. Eventually, the wonderful surgeons (Who I will be forever grateful to) stopped her bleeding. She had tests and scans done, and they found a tumour in her. It had the same diameter as a CD. Needless to say, this scared the shit outta me, and I stopped writing to help her. We found out yesterday that there's only a 2% chance it's cancerous, and she's going to get it removed tomorrow. My mum is everything to me, as my dad walked out before I was born. She brought me up singlehandedly, until she met my now-stepdad. He's great, and they had my little sister, who I love with all my heart. But no-one can replace my mum. Recently, my dad's come back into my life. Having him leave me has given me major trust and abandonment issues. So I can't lose my mum, or I won't cope at all.**

**Secondly, in the last chapter, I said they were going to lunch, but I re-read the story, and they've already have lunch, so let's just pretend it's second break **

**PPOV**

To say that I was happy would be an understatement. I was fuckin' ecstatic. Bella's hand was in mine, and I could see everyone looking at our interlaced fingers.

_That's right boys,_ I heard my wolf growl, _she's mine, back off_.

I loved the thought that I had a claim on her. My Bella. Oh, I definitely liked that.

She turned around and grinned at me, pushing her lips against mine.

"Your Bella," she whispered. Whoops, did I say that out loud? Huh, guess she likes that.

"You better believe it," I say, increasing the pressure on her lips.

A throat being cleared made us break apart.

"What's going on here?" His voice said. Michael Newton. I growled lowly, and put my arms around Bella's waist. I'd seen the way he looked at her, and I'd be damned if he got anywhere near her.

"Nothing that concerns you," I say, and Bella buries her head in my chest. She hates being the centre of attention, so I would take care of this for her.

"Well... it does concern me, considering she's going on a date with me tonight," he said, smirking.

What?

_What?_

_**WHAT?**_

"Bella?" I asked, and she looked up at me, her beautiful doe eyes connecting with mine, and I knew it was true, "Well, I'm sorry, _Mike_, but that date will not be happening," I say, and he narrows his eyes at me.

"I don't think it's up to you," Mike said.

"Oh but it is,"

"Well, I don't think Charlie would be too happy with her being with a delinquent," Mike said, smirking, "And if this date doesn't happen, that may be told to him. Now, one date won't hurt, will it?"

I was about to kill him. Seriously. I could rip his throat out for threatening my imprint. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Ok," I heard a beautiful voice say. I looked at Bella, and saw she was doing it for Charlie's sake, she didn't want to.

"Bella, you don't ha-"

"Yes, Paul, I do," she said, blinking back tears. She broke my gaze and looked at Mike, "Pick me up at half seven tonight,"

"And home no later than ten," I added, earning a glare from him.

"You don't make the rules," he said, but my patience was running thin.

"Listen here, boy. You're lucky you're even alive right now, so accept the conditions and live, or argue and end up as chunks all over the floor,"

He hesitated, "Ten,"

I glared at him, and pulled Bella away. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. Bella didn't move, which I was glad for. Her scent calmed me and stopped me from shaking. And trust me, I was close.

"Paul?" her voice was quiet, "I'm sorry,"

I snapped my eyes open, looking down at her. She looked upset and scared. I lifted my hand up and stroked her face lightly, loving the way she leaned into my touch.

"It's not your fault," I whispered, "Don't worry,"

She sighed, and rested her head on my chest. I had to get out of here, out of school.

"I'm ditching, you coming?" I ask, and she frowns.

"No. And neither are you," she says, "We can't just ditch school, it's important,"

I grinned, "Isabella Swan, are you telling me you've never ditched school?"

"Nope. And I don't plan on it," she said, folding her arms.

Oh god, she looked hot when she was mad. How was I supposed to win arguments when we were married when she looked like that? The only way it could be better would be if she was carrying my child...

Whoa, Paul, calm the fuck down. You don't even want children.

"Well, Bells, I'm your ride home," I tell her, smirking, "So how you gonna get there?"

Her face palled, and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll ditch the rest of today, but that's it," she said, turning towards the car-park.

Hell yeah!

I caught up with her, and took her hand. We were in the car before she could change her mind, I didn't want her getting cold feet.

Where was I going to take her?

I suppose, there was somewhere. It was incredibly personal, but I trusted her. I'd need to pick food up; I wouldn't want her to get hungry.

I pulled up at the small diner just outside the res.

"Wait here," I tell her, and jump out the car.

"Paul!" I hear a voice, and wave to my uncle, "What can I do for you?"

"I need food; I've got a date,"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Let's not go there," I say, and he grins.

"So who's the lucky girl?" he asks, looking out of the window. He lets out a low whistle when he sees Bella, "She's beautiful,"

I nod, and he cooks me his pasta, putting it in a container.

"Where are you going?" he asks, but I just give him a look, "You're taking her to your special place, aren't you?"

I nod.

"She must be special,"

"She's everything," I say softly.

He hands me a basket and wishes me luck. My uncle and I have always been close. When my own bastard father walked out on me, and my alcohol-dependant mother had passed away, I'd relied on my uncle for advice and help. Which he provided, without complaint.

I climbed back in the car and put the basket between us. She looks confused, but doesn't comment, simply stares out the window. I would give anything to see what was going on in her head right now. Her eyes may be looking outside, but I knew she wasn't seeing anything. She was lost deep in thought. I saw a tear fall from her eyes, and my hands tightened on the steering wheel. Wow, that hurt. Her head fell forward, but I knew no more tears escaped. She was obviously keeping it in.

I cleared my throat, "It's ok, you know,"

She looked at me, "What's ok?"

"To cry," I said, and she blushed.

"No, it's not," she whispers, "It's a sign of weakness,"

"It's a sign of trust," I tell her, but she looks confused, "To let someone see you when you're at your most vulnerable, it shows trust,"

She didn't comment, but I knew she was processing what I'd said. Despite the fact I believed it, I would never cry in front of anyone. Rule 1, do not cry.

Followed closely by rule 2, You don't need anyone.

I pulled up at the cliffs, but we weren't stopping here. Loads of people went here, it wouldn't be sacred.

I led Bella through the woods a bit, taking a left and a right, holding her upright when she stumbled. Finally, they made it to the cliffs at the others side. No one ever came here, no one knew about it.

"Oh," Bella gasped, as I helped her into the clearing, "It's beautiful,"

I smiled, and led her to the small bench I'd carved. She sat, and looked around us in awe.

"How did you find it?" she asked.

"Well," I start, wondering how to phrase it, "I used to spend a lot of time in the woods, as a kid,"

She smiled and nodded, obviously thinking it was a happy time. It wasn't. I spent so much time in the wood because I hated being in my house, with my parents. So I used the woods as an escape.

I looked at Bella, who was looking at the water. It was calm today, and I knew it was perfect for cliff diving?

"You wanna jump?" I asked her quietly. She jumped, and frowned at me.

"I'm not suicidal, Paul," she said angrily, "Broken, yes, but not suicidal,"

Well, that was a relief.

"Bella," I said, rolling my eyes, "I meant cliff dive, it's fun,"

She gulped, but I could see the determination in her eyes.

"Let's do this," she said, and I grinned. She gave me everything which wouldn't withstand water damage, and I ran back to my car quickly, and ditched everything. When I got back, Bella was looking over the side, probably trying to work out the chance of survival, I could smell her fear.

"I won't let you get hurt," she said, and she jumped. I guess she didn't know I was here. My bad?

She nodded, and I strode over to her, wrapping her protectively in my arms. She jumped to wrap her legs around my waist. My breathing hitched. We could skip it, and fuck instead, just ditch the clothes, and get a tree behind her. Or a wall. Or a- know what? What the fuck ever, so long as I could plunge into her, and make her say my name, I didn't give a shit where it was.

She was watching me when I came down to rational thought, and I tightened my arms, moving to the edge of the cliff. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"You sure about this?" I asked, "We don't have to,"

"Just fuckin' jump," she gritted out, and I grinned. Without anymore hesitation, I ran and launched us a good distance from the cliff. Bella let out a _whoosh_ of air, and I was kinda glad she didn't scream in my ear.

"Deep breath," I tell her, as take in a lungful of oxygen, and I feel her do the same.

The icy waters hit us, and I never get used to it. I may not get cold, but _damn_, it came close.

We surfaced, and Bella had the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"_Wow_," she said, "That was amazing! What a rush!"

I smiled back at her, taking in her drenched appearance. She broke from my hold, and I let her go reluctantly. But I was glad I did. Because she started swimming about and laughing, like a little kid. It was adorable.

_Whoa there Paul, adorable?_ The annoying little fucker in the back of my head said. But I pushed it away. This damn near melted my heart of ice.

I was pulled from my musings but having water thrown in my face.

"What the hell?" I uttered, and I heard Bella giggle from in front of me. Oh, I wanted to hear that again.

"You were thinking!" she said. She must have seen the playful spark in my eyes, because she started swimming away, "Now Paul, we don't want to do anything rash-"

I chuckled darkly, "Oh no Bella, we wouldn't want that," I said.

I throw a wave of water at her, and she squealed as it hit her.

For half an hour, our water fight went on, before I ducked under, and pulled her down.

"No fair!" she said, pouting, "I couldn't do that!"

I smirked, "Advantage of the muscles, babe," I said.

"An advantage of muscles is to pull defenceless girls underwater? Wow," she mocked me. I growled playfully.

"You know you love my babies," I said, flexing them. She blushed, but managed to stay cool, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, I've seen bigger, and better," she said. Wait, what? Bella had seen some other guy's muscles? The thought of that made me shake, "Calm the hell down, Paul!" I heard her yell, and I managed it.

When I looked at her, I noticed she was shivering delicately. I swam towards her slowly, and pointed toward shore. Silently, we swam back.

When we got to shore, her shivers were a lot more noticeable, shaking her whole body. I put my arms around her, and lifted her onto my back, before running to my house. I turned the shower on, and smiled before leaving her to it. I went into my room, and got one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers, before putting it discretely in the bathroom for her. I took her wet clothes down and put them in the drier.

Then I jumped in the other shower, and washed quickly, changing into another pair of my cut offs. When I got into the living room, I was stopped by a beautiful sight.

Bella.

In my shirt.

Bending over.

So far I could see the boxers.

They covered something I've never desired something so much in my life.

I wanted them gone.

Now.

I moved behind her, and noticed she was looking at my DVDs. I pressed lightly against her ass, but she didn't move.

"Hey," I said, my voice coming out a couple of octaves lower than usual. Her breathing was laboured too.

"Hey," she said, and I was glad to hear her voice matched my own. I pushed forward slightly, and she let out a small moan. That was all I needed. Before she could register what was happening, she was lying on the sofa, with me over her, pressing into her heat through those goddamn annoying boxers.

Her wide eyes gazed up at me, and I rocked my hips forward. Another moan left her lips, and I kept doing it until she was gripping my arms and begging me. Oh, it felt good to have her beg.

"Please," she asked breathlessly, "Please, Paul,"

I shoved two fingers passed the boxers, and pushed them inside her. She moaned, long and loud, and I couldn't help but growl lowly in return.

I pumped them, taking pity on her, and circled her clit with my thumb. It wasn't long until she clamped around my digits, and I felt myself getting impossible harder as she let out a strong of curse-words.

I removed my two fingers, making she could see what was on them, and inserted one into my mouth, watching her as I sucked it. She took in a shaky breath, and stopped me as I went to taste the second one. I watched her, amazed, as she brought the finger towards herself and hesitantly took it in her mouth.

So if I thought getting hard earlier was impossible, I was wrong. That was the damn hottest thing I've ever seen, especially with the little moan she made. Oh god, she would be the death of me. I knew Bella wanted me, I could feel it between her legs. And I knew I was going to take her. I could feel it between my legs.

Only, we never made it that far. Because just as I lowered my head to kiss her, a loud banging came from my front door, followed shortly by;

"Paul! Open up you bastard! I know Bella's in there! I can fuckin' smell her everywhere!"

**A/N; Ooooooh, who's that? :O wish I could have written more, but like I said, my mum's going in, and I just don't want to ruin the story with my nerves. If it's not too much to ask, please send out a wee prayer for her. She's going in about 10:00 am, Glasgow/London time. Thank you so much for your patience!**

**-A xx**


End file.
